Resemblance
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Rewrite of old oneshot. Exactly what resemblance did Lloyd have to his angelic father? Whatever it was, it had to be what was stealing all his hunnies! Thus, Zelos was determined to find out...even if he had to get the others in on it.


**A rewrite of one of my earliest oneshots. One, because I was appalled at my writing, two, because I'm sick of reading fics where they always say Lloyd looks nothing like Kratos. He looks FREAKISHLY like Kratos, which annoyed me…honestly, besides coloration, the only difference is the hairstyles...**

**That. And I wanted some f'ing fanservice. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lloyd wasn't the most patient of people.

Sure, he had improved greatly on that since the start of their journey, but he still had a ways to go. Another factor was that he was quite easily creeped out, especially when being eyed like that by another guy… After a minute or two he gave in, turning toward the elder male.

"Zelos, what are you looking at?" he asked.

"What? Nothing," Zelos shrugged, but at the same time leaned in closer to Lloyd, looking him up and down in a studious manner.

"Then stop looking at me like that! It's really creepy!" he retaliated.

"Zelos, why _are_ you looking at him like that?" Genis asked.

"Trying to figure it out," the red-head answered, "for some reason, all these beautiful ladies seem to gather around Lloyd. I mean, the princess told me he was cute-"

"W- What?! She did?!" Lloyd blushed, taken aback.

"Yup, and a lot of my hunnies were giggling about him too," Zelos huffed, obviously not pleased with the situation, "I don't get it. There must be _something _about him that's attracting them! I mean, it's not like it's his sense of fashion, his brains, charm, talent…"

"I get it, I get it!" Lloyd huffed, offended. "Geez! Maybe you're just imagining things, I mean, you're the one that gets all the 'hunnies' Zelos!"

"I hate to say it, but Zelos has a point," Sheena frowned, crossing her arms, "a lot of girls we've met on our journey have said you were cute."

"T- They have?" the brunette flushed, staring at the woman. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We figured you knew," Raine shrugged, her nose in a book, "that, and it's not something we thought we'd have to bring up."

"So yeah, it is kind of weird, I guess," Genis frowned, "I mean, maybe it's because I'm a boy, but _I_ can't see anything attractive about Lloyd."

"He's not very muscular," Presea noted.

"Wh-?!"

"His voice isn't very deep…" Sheena mused.

"Hey-!"

"His clothing choice is awful…" Raine added with a sigh.

"Professor-!"

"Maybe it's because he's really nice?" Colette meekly asked, flushing just a bit.

"We're talking about physical appearance, Colette," Raine stated.

"Oh…"

"So you get me, right?!" Zelos said, pointing at Lloyd. "How come my overwhelming masculine sexiness is overlooked when I'm with this…this average joe?!"

"Perhaps it could be his face," Regal shrugged.

"What? Come on, old timer, his face against mine?" Zelos smiled charmingly for emphasis.

"I am merely making an observation, we are forgetting the fact that Lloyd is still technically a child-"

"Hey!"

"He still has yet to mature fully, and potential for further growth can be- though not always- seen in the facial structure," Regal recited, "Lloyd's face still retains some of its childhood features, and as a result indicates he is not yet fully grown. From that it is natural to assume he will continue to develop, and one can often imagine the end results by first mentally predicting the future appearance of his face."

"…Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"He's saying that you're not an adult yet, and because of your face girls imagine what you will look like and are attracted to you," Genis translated.

"Er…I guess that makes sense," Lloyd frowned, looking away, "so um…we done here?"

"Now that Regal mentions it, that does make sense," Raine bit her lip, "and looking at his father, it's natural to assume Lloyd hasn't quite reached his prime yet."

"Huh? How does looking at-" Lloyd started.

"I was talking about Kratos," Raine stated simply, glancing aside.

"Oh yeah…" Sheena trailed, flushing a bit.

"Yes…" Presea said simply.

The males exchanged glances before Zelos got up the nerve to ask.

"Hold on a second…why are you-? Hey! I am so hotter than Kratos-!"

Sheena laughed out loud a split second before slamming her hand over her mouth, blushing violently.

"Well, you did notice that every time we met him in a city there were quite few onlookers, female onlookers," Raine commented, glancing aside as well, "that and…well, regardless of who he is, physically you can't deny the fact he is attractive…"

Lloyd gaped at his teacher, a look of utmost horror on his face.

"W- What-!? RAINE! EW!" Genis cried, repulsed at the thought. "I mean- I mean-!"

"So I assume you think that the reason Lloyd is attractive to females is because they see his potential to resemble his father?" Regal tilted his head to the side.

"Something like that, perhaps…" Raine mused, bringing a hand to her chin.

"Can we stop talking about this?!" Lloyd asked desperately, looking around in a panic.

"But Lloyd doesn't look a thing like his old man-! …Does he?" Zelos asked.

All eyes were on Lloyd again.

"…I…I don't, do I?" Lloyd asked slowly. "I mean, if I did someone would've noticed-"

"Didn't Pronyma say 'He does bear a resemblance' at the Asgard Ranch?" Raine noted, remembering the time they went after Kvar.

Lloyd froze. Oh crap…and…Yuan told him the same thing, didn't he? Or he might as well have, he said something like 'I see the resemblance'…

"Y'know…" Sheena frowned, "now that I think about it…"

"He…_does _look sort of like Kratos…" Colette finished, staring at the brunette.

"Indeed, he appears to have the same build, just not as developed," Regal noted with a nod.

"I'm not hearing this!" Lloyd cried, backing away from them. "This is ridiculous! W- Why are we bothering to talk about this anyway?!"

"Hey, Lloyd," Genis said.

"Wha-?"

"Aqua Edge!"

Lloyd yelped and hit the floor when the water hit him, soaked to the bone. With a growl he jerked to his feet, glaring death as his diminutive half-elf friend.

"Genis, what the hell was that for-?!"

Genis dropped his kendama, his jaw dropping with it.

"W- What are you staring at?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Yes, definitely a resemblance," Raine nodded, staring at him as well.

"That explains everything!" Zelos snapped his fingers. "They do have the same face! HAH! Now all I have to do is make him wear a mask and my hunnies will ignore hi- Ow! Sheena, that hurt!"

"T- The same-?!"

"Um…" Colette pulled a mirror out of her traveling pack, "See…?"

Lloyd stared like an idiot at his reflection. A younger, brunette Kratos. His eye developed an involuntary twitch.

"Argh!" he shouted, attempting to get his hair out of his face. "Y- You know what?! That does it!"

The teen turned on heel out of the town, pulling out his wingpack.

"Wait, Lloyd! Where are you going-?!"

"Home!" he said. "I'm going to go talk to D- Kratos!"

There were no arguments as they followed their frustrated leader, knowing it would be best to leave him to his own devices at this point. They arrived at Dirk's house and Lloyd (his hair now dry and in its usual position) walked in.

"Hm-? Lloyd!" Dirk grinned. "What's the matter? Did somethin' happen?"

"No, Dad, I just wanted to talk to D- Kratos, real quick, I- …What are you looking at?" Lloyd asked.

Both of his fathers were seated at the table, and spread out in front of Kratos was an album of sorts. Lloyd's eyes widened in horror when he recognized it as the book Dirk kept all his childhood pictures in. Kratos, noting Lloyd's expression, coughed into his hand and closed the book, pushing it away.

"Yes, Lloyd? What is it?" he asked.

"Were…were you looking at my baby pictures…?"

"Childhood pictures," Kratos corrected gently, "I'm the one that has your baby pictures."

Lloyd flushed brightly a split second before shaking his head, trying to get down to business and ignore the snickering that came from the group behind him.

"Hey, um…I have a question," he said.

"I believe you stated that, what is it?" Kratos asked, tilting his head to the side.

"…Um… What did you look like when you were my age?"

Kratos tilted his head to the side, half amused and half curious.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked.

"N- No reason, could you just tell me?" Lloyd stammered, wanting to get this over with.

Kratos thought a moment, looking at his son and then closing his eyes.

"Like you, I suppose," he answered.

Lloyd's eye began to twitch again.

"W- What?! Oh come on, you couldn't have looked-"

Kratos produced a small album of sorts from his wingpack, flipping through it and then showing the desire picture to Lloyd. A picture of himself with Yuan when they were teenagers, both males grinning like morons. The auburn haired, quite obviously Kratos, looked almost exactly as Lloyd had with his hair down in his face.

"…" Lloyd's eyes twitched more violently.

"Lloyd? Are you all right-?" Kratos started.

"ARGH!" Lloyd shouted, running out of the house.

"…What is wrong with him?" Kratos asked, looking at his son's friends.

"Oh…nothing," Raine smirked, "he just hates it when we're right."

"…"

"So this means…" Sheena trailed, whispering to Colette and Presea, "Lloyd's gonna…?"

"Be a hottie?" Colette blinked.

All present stared at the blond, who blushed vibrantly.

"W- What?! I- I heard Zelos use the word before! It's not my fault!" she cried.

With that she ran off as well.

"Well, I officially have a different view of Colette now," Zelos smirked.

Kratos sighed and returned to the picture album, smiling somewhat at a picture of a five-year-old Lloyd hanging upside down from a tree.

Come to think of it, didn't his voice get this deep at Lloyd's age…?

"AGH!" a voice similar to Kratos' shouted from outside.

He took that as a yes.

**Don't be too upset, Lloyd! It's not your fault you're a late bloomer! Why, next you'll get taller and your shoulders will broaden and…and…(drool) Oh baby… XD**

**Review? I KNOW there are some fangirls who liked this (wink)**


End file.
